


Mr. Rakitić

by cigarettesandalcohol



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Co-workers, Ice Play, Imaginary Office Sex, Imagination, Kinks, M/M, Rimming, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol
Summary: You have (1) new messageFrom: Ivan5-1You know what that means?





	1. Chapter 1

You have (1) new message.

 **From:** Ivan

_5-1_

_You know what that means?_

 

Luka didn’t need to answer the text.

Showing up at Ivan’s room door in his dark blue suit and black coat, knocking softly five times was enough of an answer.

“ _Wanted to see me, Mr. Rakitić?_ ”

Ivan stood in awe for a while, enchanted by the simple beauty of the man in front of him. 

"I'm glad you could make it, Luka," he said with a dry throat as he watched Luka stepping in his room with a shy smile. "Give me your coat - "

Luka turned his back to him and started unbuttoning the front line of big black buttons with his nifty slender fingers. "You're always so thoughtful, Mr. Rakitić."

 He rested his hands on Luka's narrow shoulders, moving closer to breath in the scent of his wind-messed hair. "Luka, please - you don't need to call me Mr. Rakitić in private."

 It was actually all this game was about but Ivan was feeling playful - and he wanted to make Luka think a bit more about it, improvise and get invested, extend the play and add something more into it.

"Then I might fear that I'll forget myself when we're not in private." Ivan took off his coat and throwing it over his forearm, he went to hang it on the clothes holder. "It's too much of a temptation - I'd rather not forget my place, _sir_."

"Oh, Luka - "He walked back to the smaller man and touched his jaw, making him tilt his head back a little. "You don't know how hard it is for me to work so close to you, just in the other office - see you every day in your form-fitted suit - " His restless fingers slipped down to Luka's neck and to the tie know, perfectly clean and tight. "Jesus, you're so hot - Walking around like that. Every time you come to my office for some papers, you just drive me crazy - You have no idea how difficult it is for me to control myself - because otherwise, I would just lock the door and fuck you on my office desk without mercy - " His grip of the tie grew tighter continuously as his breath was coming in shorter gasps and he pressed himself against Luka, wincing at the touch that his heated body longed for. "Like that time you said you were going commando - "

Luka licked his lips and fluttered his eyelashes. "What if I told you _now_ \- I'm not wearing anything under these pants as well? "

He was perfect in this role, innocent and provocative at the same time, and it was hard for Ivan to believe this even wasn't his kink after all. He promptly dragged his palm down Luka's chest and his abdomen until he palmed his crotch - and the feeling against his palm made him realize that Luka was not lying in the least.

Luka moaned in surprise at the rushed touch. "Mr. Rakitić! You don't believe me?"

 "You should know by now that I always prefer to get my hands on things before believing them - " He wrapped his hand around Luka's clothed cock and bit his lower lip at how perfectly it fit in his palm. "To avoid disappointment," he whispered against Luka's ear. "But I don't really believe you could disappoint me. Ever."

Luka locked his eyes with the taller man. "I didn't do very well today."

"Ah, but that's okay." His hand moved to Luka's hip to hold him firmly. "There'll be other...accounts."

"This was the most prestigious one."

"You tried your best. If the clients are not satisfied, they cannot appreciate your genius - and other things that I can see in you."

"Like what, Mr. Rakitić?"

 The tone of Luka's voice alone was driving him insane, and combined with the thin cloth of his pants and the constant friction of their thighs, it was creating an explosive and overwhelming mixture. "Like how sexy you actually are - especially when you're sitting in an office, frowning over some ridiculous paperwork, knowing that the night will be ours - God, I wish you only knew how seeing you like that makes me feel - "

Luka licked his lips before finally speaking defensively: "If you only knew how _you_ make me feel - "

"How?" Ivan breathed out, grabbing Luka's chin again. " _Tell me_."

"About what?" Luka asked, avoiding Ivan's piercing gaze. "About the time I jerked off at my desk, thinking about you?"

A muffled groan escaped Ivan's lips. 

 "Yeah," Luka nodded, making eye-contact with him at last. "I couldn't help it. In the clean, modern and light office - I just unzipped my fly and slid my hand inside - and I tried to imagine it's you - your hand in my pants, your fingers wrapping around my cock - I really wished you would come to the office at that moment, seeing me like that, sprawled in my seat, biting my lip desperately as I'm touching myself - "

"Fuck, Luka - you're better than I thought," Ivan exhaled in amazement, breaking the roleplaying game.

 Luka smiled in a shy manner that didn't quite suit his current position and situation, nor the semi-hard cock grasped in Ivan's palm through the cloth of his dark blue pants. "What now, Mr. Rakitić? What if anyone comes in here and sees you like this?"

Ivan moved his hand, making Luka moan from deep down his throat. "There's nothing wrong with it when a boss appreciates his employee of the month, right?"

Luka raised his eyebrows, amused by Ivan's ideas. "Employee of the month?"

"I'll put your photo on the wall - give you as an example to everyone - " He wrapped his other hand around Luka's back, making him lean closer, bringing their bodies and heads together. "And then, when everyone leaves," he continued with a hoarse voice, "I'll fuck you right under the board with the sign saying _Employee of the month_. How would you like that?"

 Luka's cock twitched under his touch and it made him smirk.

"I think you already know, Boss."

 "Come on," he whispered in response. "Let's move on - " He grabbed Luka's hand for a change, leading him further into his hotel apartment. "There's champagne waiting for us - "

"How nice of you - "

"I already had some," Ivan suddenly said sharply. "I had to...cool myself down a bit...before you came here. When I imagined how you'd look in that suit again - you're just - " He stopped by a large table with the champagne bucket and two tall glasses, one appeared to be already used. "You make my body - go absolutely crazy - " He grabbed Luka's hand and placed it on his own chest. "Feel it yourself - I can't control it - it just runs in my veins, this madness, this heat - _Oh God_ ," he whined as Luka moved his palm down his chest.

"Can I have some?" Luka asked, reaching for the elegant bottle, not waiting for the answer before asking another question. "Will you let me?" he said in a lower voice, gazing in Ivan's eyes as he poured some of the champagne in his glass. 

" _Yes_ ," Ivan whispered, unable to think straight as he watched Luka raise the glass to his lips, saying a quiet ' _To your health, Mr. Rakitić_ ' before drinking it, taking small delicate gulps with closed eyes. He looked heavenly beautiful, elegant and classy, standing there in a suit and tie, drinking the finest champagne that Ivan could buy. A wave of passionate need rolled over him, making him want to taste those lips, untie the tie and tear the suit into pieces on Luka's body - 

" _You need to be fucked so badly_ ," he snapped, unable to watch Luka swallow the sparkling liquid anymore, and he took the glass out of Luka's hand, spattering Luka's chin and suit while doing the sudden and jerked move. A silent " _Shit_ " escaped Luka's lips and he looked down at the stain on his tie and shirt, and he tried to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand but at that moment Ivan stopped him. "Let me - " He placed the glass back at the table without even looking, since his eyes were fixed on Luka's mouth, and then he grabbed the back of Luka's head and pulled him closer to kiss away the champagne from his lips and skin, deepening the kiss at the intoxicating feeling he got from that. Luka willingly placed his hands on the sides of Ivan's head, guiding his way through the kissing in a way that was most comfortable and pleasant for him.

"Why don't you call me on the office intercom," Luka asked as their lips parted, "to say something like that?"

"You know what? I'll do that." His fingers once again found their way to Luka's pants, but this time, they aimed directly at the button and zip. "And you know what else I might do?" He unbuttoned the pants and pulled them down a bit before letting them freely slide down to Luka's ankles. "Call you - and not explain a thing, just moan and whisper your name - and you would know what that means, you'd know it's just me enjoying some wild imagination, aching for your touch - and you'd take it as an invitation to my office - "

" _Anytime_ ," Luka breathed out, shivering under the possessive touches - until they stopped all of sudden.

Ivan's face was serious. "Get on the table. _Now_."


	2. Chapter 2

Luka's defiant look with a slightly raised eyebrows was like a masterpiece of painting. "Mr. Rakitić?"

"Get on the table," Ivan said again, grabbing Luka's neck with one hand, feeling Luka gulp under the firm touch. "What - are you afraid?"

Luka's neck muscles moved nicely under his palm as he spoke: "You have all my faith and loyalty, Mr. Rakitić."

"Good." Ivan let go of his neck and patted on the table surface. "Hop on this. And on your back. Lie down."

Luka did as he was told, getting rid completely of his pants as he climbed on the table and sat there on its edge. Ivan placed his hands on the perfectly exposed thighs. "Spread your legs a little....yeah, like that. You're just so obedient - "

"I thought that's what you're looking for in an employee, Boss," Luka countered, leaning back on his elbows. The lower part of his body was now exposed on the table edge, ready to be touched, inspected and used. 

"That's my good boy," Ivan exhaled, unable to contain his satisfaction with the scene before his eyes. He wrapped his fingers around the base of Luka's cock, breathing out sharply at the stiff feeling against his fingertips. "So ready and willing - "

"Please - " Luka moaned. "Please. Take me."

"I've got something special for you - " Ivan laughed quietly before reaching for the champagne bucket and grabbing one of the ice cubes from it. "Very special for my special boy."

He loved this game - he's known his own kinks for some time and he often wondered what it would look like if Luka played along; El Clásico was the perfect opportunity for both of them to share their dreams and imaginations with each other with the simple premise - who wins gets what he wants. Now it was his turn. That was all he could think of even at the pitch by the end of the match - Suaréz was celebrating his hattrick and he was unable to be happy for his friend because deep inside him, the realization of what's coming in the evening has been awakened. And all the adrenaline of the game hasn't yet worn off, he could still feel it - and the thought that Luka has been playing against him just a few hours back in time was even more arousing than he thought it would be.

He pressed the quickly melting ice cube against Luka's skin.

"Aah - fuck, what's that?" Luka moaned, laying his head back on the table. The contrast of cool ice against the heated skin was driving Ivan mad, and he couldn't imagine what it must be like for poor Luka, laying down like this, fully exposed to all his experiments. 

"I need to keep you cool a bit," he responded, unsure where the words came from. It certainly wasn't his mind, because it was too occupied with the thoughts of fucking Luka senselessly, mercilessly and passionately on that very table. "You're just too hot for your own good, baby."

The feeling of a simple ice cube melting on Luka's skin was the most arousing thing he's seen in a while, and he had to see it again, so he grabbed another cube and placed it on the inner side of Luka's thigh, moving it up to Luka's crotch, enjoying the whimper that got caught in Luka's neck. "How does that feel, Luka? Good?"

"Fuck, it's - so cold," Luka exhaled sharply, covering his own face with his palm. "Too good - "

"You know what I've always wanted to do?" He took yet another ice cube and brought it directly to Luka's crotch, and pulling his legs apart, lifting them up in the air, he exposed Luka's butt to his own likings and pressed the cube against the tight entrance. The invasive action was followed by Luka slamming his hand against the wooden table, groaning. "Fuck, no, no, NO, stop, please, Ivan!"

 He immediately placed his warm hand over his hole, making sure the cube was in but at the same time trying to reassure Luka of his acknowledgment of the protests. "What's wrong?"

 "No, please - it's too much - " was a broken answer he got. Luka's eyes were closed and his fists clenched as he tried to cope with the unusual situation.

Ivan's hand moved slightly, caressing Luka's skin. "It's okay, okay, baby - "

" - _'ts just so cold_ ," Luka whined.

"I know, I know," Ivan whispered, digging his fingertips in the muscles under his hand. "How does that feel?"

"Too good - oh God - please, stop teasing me - "

 "And what do you say when you talk to your boss?"

" _Please, Mr. Rakitić_."

"That's my good boy."

He wasn't even sure where he got these words, but it seemed only natural to use them when referring to Luka now.

 "I guess you need something warmer now, right?" 

Luka took a deep shaky breath to answer but instead of coherent words, a long groan left his lips as he felt Ivan's hot breath brushing against the wet patches the melted ice left on his body; he licked the water away, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses behind - and making Luka a shivering moaning mess. " _So sensitive_ \- " he muttered, breathing in the intoxicating smell of Luka's body, convulsing in the pleasurable agony. "You love this, don't you?"

It's a pointless question; Luka is breathing loudly through his nose, gritting his teeth, and with closed eyes, he's arching his back and trying to wrap his legs around Ivan, dig his heels in Ivan's back to press him even closer - and possibly never let him go. "Please - Mr. Rakitić! - I know you called me here because - because you want to fuck me - " he whimpers, failing in his attempts to keep calm. Ivan's tongue - _nibbling, circling, moving in and out_ \- was not making it easy for him; his breathing adapted to Ivan's tempo and it feels like his whole life is dependant on the way Ivan's tongue probing deeper and deeper in him.

The fact that Ivan was making out not with him - but with his sole body - was making him lightheaded, all the blood from his head has rushed elsewhere anyway. He had to hold onto the table edge with such force that his knuckles turned white, to keep the contact with the real world around. Ivan's lips and tongue left their place and he heard Ivan chuckle a bit as he smacked his butt playfully.

" _Good boy_."

He felt his cheeks burn at those words - only Ivan could make it sound so sweet and alluring yet dirty at the same time. "All the colleagues - " he breathed out with difficulty. " - they always get jealous - when they see how much time you spend with me - "

 Ivan laughed, going to get the lube. "You need to earn it!"

Luka opened his eyes, took a few deep breaths, swallowed hard and raised himself up on his elbows. "Have I earned it now?" He could barely hear his own voice since his heartbeat was deafening. When he saw Ivan opening the lube bottle, he bit his lip. 

"You'll see," Ivan said soothingly and pressed his finger coated in the lube on his puckered hole. 

"Fu-fuck!" Luka threw his head back, exposing his long neck and Adam's apple. "I'll be good - for you - always - just fuck me, please!"

 "Do you think the other guys from the office know how much of a whore you are? Not only for my cock - but for my fingers? For my tongue? For the ice cubes? You'd take anything, am I right?" He moved his finger around a bit, trying to make Luka's muscles more relaxed.

 "Anything _from you_ \- "

"That's what I like to hear. Come on, sit up - I wanna hold you close - " He helped Luka raise up - Luka's face was all red and there was sweat on his forehead; his messy hair only completed the overall look of a total delicate mess. "Come on," Ivan whispered, pulling him in for a kiss. "On the edge, so I can fuck you properly - "

Luka mumbled something into the kiss, and the vibration made Ivan grab his hair with one hand while working on his own belt buckle with the other. Luka's warm lips and his delicate tongue tasted heavenly, like a sip of cool water on a hot summer day - there was nothing he needed more.

 "Come on," he breathed out against Luka's swollen lips, gasping for more air. "Come on, I need you so much - "

He quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulled it down altogether with his briefs, freeing his own hard cock from the uncomfortable closure of the cloth - and he did all that single-handedly, while still holding desperately onto Luka's head with the other hand.

"Condoms?" Luka asked almost fearfully.

"No." And to emphasize the meaning of the word, Ivan pressed the tip of his cock against Luka's entrance, causing him to shiver and pull away a bit. "Just you and me," Ivan exhaled, moving the hand that's been holding Luka's head down to his neck and then to his back to rub it comfortingly. " _You and me_."

 Maybe it was these words or maybe the physical closeness of Ivan's face and the strange glow in his eyes that made Luka feel like the game was over - their alter-egos for the office play were gone and they were themselves again, fuming, breathing heavily, having sex on the table in Ivan's hotel apartment and he couldn't help moaning the name that was constantly on his mind. 

"Ivan - "

 "What, baby?" Ivan answered, demanding another kiss as he pushed himself deeper slowly. "Tell me."

 Luka wanted, but he couldn't - all his emotions and feelings were just stirred up as Ivan moaned right in his ear and then started pulling back.

"You like that, right?" he asked, kissing Luka's cheek. "How about we do this in my office the next time?"

Luka gulped. Alright, they were not done playing this game.

"I'd pull the shutters down - but you know you can still see the silhouettes through it, right?"

After all, Luka didn't mind playing along. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, baby. Maybe - maybe they could see you - and me - " He thrust deeper this time with a surprising roughness that made Luka throw his head back. " - Yeah, exactly like this - and they all would know it's you - but you, you could never be sure again who knows what so every time you'd talk to your colleagues, you'd have to wonder if they know - if they saw you - arching your back as your taking your Boss' dick deeper and deeper inside - "

The vivid imagination and the passionately heated pace of words, accompanied by Ivan's hands all over him, made him tremble - maybe Ivan really should have become an executive manager or something like that - 

" - and maybe they'd hear your moans," Ivan continued, obviously not running out of ideas. "Moan for me, baby, I love those low moans - it sounds just like you can't control it and it vibrates through your whole body - come on - " He took a grab of Luka's tie right by the knot, possessively pulling him closer until he could hear and feel him breathing harshly. All Luka could read in his eyes was raw hunger. "Come with me, baby - I can't hold it anymore - " He wrapped his free hand around Luka's already leaking cock and pumped it harshly before spitting on its tip and smudging the saliva together with the pre-cum. 

"Oh God - " The sight of Ivan - Ivan in his business suit, shirt and a tie that he didn't have any time to take off - doing something nasty like that was something Luka was sure he'd never forget - as well as the heavy ragged breathing in his face.

"Come for me, Luka, make your Boss proud - show me the best you've got, no need to be shy about that - everyone knows about you, everyone knows about you and me, they heard you screaming my name already, you don't need to hold back at all, come on - "

For a second, _it was all there_ \- Luka could almost see the office furniture, all the papers and pens scattered around the office desk that Ivan is taking him on, he could sense the fresh air coming in through the open window and wonder if there are any people behind the door leading to the main room, people who could hear the creaking of the desk, the sloppy wet kisses and groans and moans, the cries of pleasure and the sound of two bodies just slapping and clashing against each other, the sound of two half-naked bodies, two half-naked men making love, fucking on the desk - in an office, during the work time - 

"I'm gonna cum - " he cries and holds onto Ivan desperately. "Gonna - gonna cum - _Ivan_ \- "

The dizziness is back, overwhelming and all-taking and he shakes as he comes, digging his heels into Ivan's sweaty lower back, spilling all over his hand and his own belly and with the tiny bit of conscious he still possesses, he can feel Ivan cumming inside him at that very moment as well, his face frozen for a while in a silent cry and he's so beautiful Luka wishes this would be the last thing he sees in his life. They still pant heavily for the next few seconds and a warm feeling spreads in their tangled bodies as in one. Luka doesn't want to let go, he's still holding onto Ivan in a desperately tight hug and it makes Ivan laugh, although he looks exhausted, and his shirt is as sweaty as his body.

" _Good_?"

Luka nods eagerly, looking him in the eyes - they're glowing with the same usual light and love as always; and now he's definitely sure it's just Ivan, not _the Boss_ or _Mr. Rakitić_.

"Fuck," he exhales, still a bit lightheaded. "When you do this to me when I lose - I might never even try to win again."


End file.
